Xenogenesis
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Malik finds a new friend in the gardens of Masyaf.


**Kadar Reincarnation****. This was my prompt. A shikra is a type of hawk native to the Middle East.**

* * *

><p>Malik didn't think anything of the hawk when it first landed in the Masyaf bureau he was helping Altair rebuild. It sat in the garden, preening its feathers and watching him, and Malik was okay with it. It was almost adorable. He would be tending to the gardens or talking quietly to a traveler, and the hawk would flutter down, preen itself, and sit and watch him.<p>

He was eating in the gardens one day, a simple meal of some meat and bread, when it fluttered down next to him. He looked at the bird sitting at his side and, with a piece of bread still hanging out of his mouth, offered some of the meat to it. It stared at Malik with the intense gaze of a bird of prey before ripping into the meat. Malik's lips twitched slightly.

"You're an interesting bird. Not many would approach a human."

The bird seemed to huff and fluff its feathers out, and Malik found himself laughing. It was an odd sound to him—the only other time he had laughed recently was when Altair had confronted him about his new clothes. He reached across himself to scratch the bird, and it leaned into the touch. Malik was smiling as he scratched the bird.

"I should make a shoulder pad for you. It would put this useless stump to work, wouldn't it?"

The hawk screeched loudly, flapping its wings, and Malik laughed again. There was silence for a few minutes as he pet the bird before he sighed.

"I suppose I should get back to work. It's amazing how much work that idiot Master Assassin can come up with for me. I think he just wants to play with that damn toy of his."

"Excuse me?"

He turned and smirked when he saw Altair standing there, holding his sleeping child in his arms.

"You heard me, novice. Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"A shikra in our gardens?"

"Congratulations, you know your birds of prey, Eagle of Masyaf."

Altair frowned, and Malik gave it another piece of meat.

"He's been watching me for a while now. I'm thinking of making a perch so he can sit on my shoulder."

Altair eyed the bird warily before nodding and walking off to put his child to bed in a pile of pillows he had moved into a shaded area of the gardens. Maria had left for her homeland with the promise of return soon. The lust had faded from their relationship soon after their child, and Malik would watch as they settled into a friendly, yet loving relationship. She had several sexual experiences with other men—and Malik had been her "gossip buddy" when she chose to indulge in such things—and Altair had remained, well, Altair. Nevertheless, his and Altair's touches had become much more intimate as of late. Lingering touches were familiar, and cuddling in the pillows was commonplace. He found himself enjoying the attentions.

Malik rose, and the hawk watched him as he walked inside. Over the course of the next few days, he built himself a shoulder pad for the hawk. He worked hard, and by the time he was done, there was a beautifully made perch for his bird for his shoulder. He strapped it on and smirked at his handy work, but had only second to enjoy it before the hawk appeared and landed, preening itself. The assassin laughed.

"Should I call you Kadar—"

There was a loud screech as the bird stomped and flapped on the pad. He jumped.

"Kadar it is, then."

The bird fluffed itself, looking proud. Malik scratched his stubble and shook his head. "So happy. That is something Kadar always was."

Malik smiled when the shikra gave his ear a gentle nip. This hawk was just like his brother in many ways—even down to the intimate touches the two of them often shared. He thought about how intimidating the bird looked, and then thought to how people often feminized Kadar too much. Yes, the boy was sweet, like his bird, but he was strong, a hunter. He could kill in an instant, and if the old Altair hadn't gotten him killed, they would have been assassins together.

Fury built in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the old Altair. He grit his teeth as he marched to the bureau entrance to start his day. The two of them could've been hunters together—more powerful than Altair. When the two of them were together, they were unstoppable. Kadar was a force to be reckoned with. At least, as a shikra, this bird would hold Malik's fond memories of his brother strong.

He felt another gentle nip at his ear and looked at the bird. It seemed to sense his fury and grief, and leaned into the touch when his new Kadar lightly butted its head against his cheek.

"You get along well. There is a resemblance."

The hawk screeched angrily, and Malik looked to see Altair standing a few paces in front of him, eyeing the shikra cautiously. The bird seemed about ready to tear him to pieces.

"Safety and peace to you, Altair. Where—"

He slapped the bird from his shoulder when it bit his earlobe viciously, screeching. It screeched and dive-bombed Altair once before landing on Malik's ink jar and spilling it on his map. Altair was by his side in an instant, pressing his sash against his ear. The bird tried to attack Altair again, and his blade was out, swiping at it. The hawk landed a ways off and watched with a glare as the two master assassins worked to stop the bleeding.

"He has never behaved so badly!"

"He does not like me: I will keep my distance when it is on your shoulder."

"He is like Kadar, no? His temper is vicious."

"The bite of the Al-Sayfs is a deadly force."

"You would know, being on the receiving end for so long."

Altair nodded and dabbed at the wound as the bleeding stopped. When it was cleaned and bandaged, the master assassin stepped away.

"I am sorry for the grief. I did not know—"

"Save your apologies. Neither of us did. I will make a muzzle and straps for it."

Kadar screeched as it landed on his shoulder again.

"And you," he growled, "while I miss my brother, I have no desire for you to take his place with attitude."

Kadar looked away, fluffing itself. Malik shook his head.

"When I eat today, Altair…"

The master assassin looked at him, watching from a safe distance. Kadar's fierce stare was concentrated on him.

"I will send Kadar away, if you would join me in the pillows outside?"

A small smile appeared on Altair's lips, and Malik nodded. Kadar seemed puzzled by this interaction, and it stomped its foot on the shoulder pad. Malik looked at it and chuckled.

"He is a good man, Kadar. Your hatred is misplaced. The old Altair no longer exists—otherwise, I would help you render him limb from limb."

The bird looked from Malik to Altair, then back and forth again. It spread its wings and glided to Altair, who held out his bladed arm for it to land on. The shikra landed gracefully and stared the master assassin in the eye. It seemed to examine his soul as Altair met its gaze fearlessly. Then, after several moments of intense silence, the bird walked its way up to his shoulder and nipped gently at his ear. He smiled and pet the bird. Malik was glad forgiveness seemed to come.

The rest of the morning passed without incident as Altair tended to his child and worked. When Malik went into the gardens at noon to eat, he found the master assassin waiting in the pillows with his child against his chest and a large platter of food at his side. Malik walked over and sat beside him. Altair smiled, and Kadar stared at the child sleeping on his chest.

"See, Kadar? Your hatred is misplaced. This new man is a keeper. He changed from boy to man, and from man to leader."

Altair chuckled quietly and patted the place beside him. Malik shifted and carefully finagled the tray into his lap. Kadar settled down on its pad, still slightly confused looking, as the two ate. Malik leaned against him as they ate in the peaceful silence of the new gardens, and when they were done, the two of them ended up falling asleep against each other with the child nestled peacefully on top of Altair's chest. Kadar had settled in the crook of Malik's neck.

All of Masyaf seemed to be at peace in those few hours.


End file.
